


Every Year Anew

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Soudam Week Winter 2018 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe – Lovechildren, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Traditions change over the years, yet in the end they always stay the same.Day 2 of theSoudam WeekPrompt:Omegaverse|Childhood/Children|Traditions





	Every Year Anew

**Author's Note:**

> For this AU I not only left Gundham's mum alive (albeit sickly and feeble) but also made Kazuichi's dad nice (though a bit hotheaded like his son), so enjoy this rare occasion since this has to be a Christmas miracle  
> The Soudas and Tanakas are also family friends in this AU and live next to each other in the same apartment building
> 
> Also let's ignore the fact that gift giving and all that is done on New Year's eve in Japan and let's just make it a bit more western for the sake of simplicity ^^”

With a tired yawn, Kazuichi opened his eyes slowly and sat himself up. The child always was very sluggish in the morning, since he liked to stay awake long and play with his toys, even if he was expected to be in bed by nine p.m. Giving another yawn as he stretches his body to get rid of the lingering tiredness, Kazuichi moved his legs over the side of his bed and after grabbing his glasses and putting them on, he turned his eyes towards the small alarm clock that stood on his bedside table. It was just past eight in the morning – way too early for the omega's opinion – however what caught his attention was the date that was displayed.

Within an instant Kazuichi was filled with energy and he ran out of his room, straight into the one next to his own. Without breaking his small sprint, Kazuichi jumped and leaped onto the bed that stood in the centre of the room. With a small oomph his body landed on the bed and another person sat up.

“What the?” the black haired man looked around with a bewildered expression until his eyes landed on the small child. “Kaz, what are you doing?”

Sitting on the other's lab, said child jumped around on his spot with excitement, “Dad, get up!” he kept on bouncing and waved with his arms around, “It's Christmas!”

The older man gave his son a stare, his brows furrowed into an unreadable expression. “It is? I'm sure it was last year.” he touched his face as if he were deep in thought.

“No, Christmas is every year.” Kazuichi whined in spirit of the joke and he took his father's hands in his own, pulling on them in an attempt to pull him out of bed, “Now get up, dad! Gundham and auntie Aya are coming over soon.”

“Then no.” his father suddenly grabbed his child and pulled him against his chest, before letting himself fall onto the bed, pulling Kazuichi with him. “I won't give ya to another alpha.” he laughed and nuzzled the omega, while tickling his sides, “You're mine.”

The tickling and nuzzling from the older alpha made Kazuichi laugh and playfully struggle against his father's grip on him, “No, let go.”

“Never!” the alpha joked and kept on tickling his son for a few more moments, before he loosened his grip enough for the child to break free and stand up on the bed.

“I'm free!” Kazuichi cheered and jumped on the bed in celebration, “Now ya have to get up, dad!”

“Okay, okay, I'm up.” his father then stood up and climbed out of bed. However while doing so, he grabbed his son and threw him over his shoulder, “But you're still mine and I'm not sharing you with Gundham.” he grinned as he walked out of the master bedroom and went into the kitchen. Placing his child on a chair next to the table, he then went to make them both breakfast.

 

Kazuichi sat on his chair and while he waited for his food, he looked outside of the window and watched how snow was falling silently. He could hardly wait to go outside with Gundham and play in the snow the whole day to then go home, stuff himself with food and then get to the best point of the day, opening his presents!

The thought alone made Kazuichi shake with excitement. He could hardly wait and see what he would get this year.

“Here, Kaz.” his dad suddenly said as he placed some food in front of him and made Kazuichi snap out of his thoughts again. “And are ya cold or why are you shaking like this?”

“No.” Kazuichi replied and then looked up at his father with the biggest puppy eyes he could muster, “But dad, I wanna have my gifts. Can I have 'em now?” He didn't want to wait any longer. He was already waiting since his birthday which was in summer and that was such a long time ago! Way too long for getting presents!

“Now?” his father raised an eyebrow and took a seat with his own food, “But Santa wasn't even here yet, so you can't have them now.”

Swallowing his food, Kazuichi gave his father a deadpan look, “Dad, I know Santa isn't real. I'm not a baby any more.” He was seven years old now after all and knew that his dad was Santa.

“Who told ya that?” his father gave him a surprised look, “Of course Santa is real.”

“One of the big kids in school.” Kazuichi replied as he ate. They had mocked him and Gundham for believing in Santa a while ago, because only small children and babies believed in him. It made Kazuichi cry for a bit, while Gundham had been very shocked to hear about this from the older children, however after a while Kazuichi guessed that this was why 'Santa' never got him and Gundham the cool and expensive toys all the other kids had.

The surprised look his father had turned into one of shock and mild outrage. “What do these brats think telling you such a thing? There parents should learn a thing or two about parenting!”

While listening to his dad go on about other parents not properly raising their children, which happened often since many other kids liked to bully the omega in school, Kazuichi finished his food, before asking if he could watch some cartoons. When his dad excused him and started cleaning the kitchen up again, Kazuichi happily ran into the living room and started watching one of his favourite animated movies that played every year on Christmas. He started the television just in time for the movie to start and happily hummed to the tune of the songs that were played, as the characters moved along the screen.

 

After a while his father joined him and they kept on watching it together until the end. They sung all the songs together, trying to outdo each other and goofed around for a bit during some parts. In the end Kazuichi was giggling happily, as another show began playing that didn't really catch either of their interests.

While still playing around, the doorbell then rang and within an instant Kazuichi jumped up from the sofa and ran towards their door, while his father followed him.

Opening the door, Kazuichi beamed. “Good morning Gundham! Good morning auntie Aya!” Gundham and his mother lived next door for as long as Kazuichi could remember and were close friends with him and his dad, so they always celebrated all the holidays together every year and like every Christmas they were both wearing thick winter clothes to go out and play.

“Good morning to you too, Kazuichi.” auntie Aya smiled at him and leaned down to kiss his head, like she always did, making Kazuichi smile. He really liked her and she always looked after him when his dad was working. Though he didn't like her food at all, if he was honest. Good that his dad was cooking over the holidays.

While the omega woman then greeted Kazuichi's father, Kazuichi himself turned towards his best friend, who also regarded him. “Good morning.” came Gundham's voice, however it was muffled due to the thick scarf that he was wearing. Ever since he got that scarf from his mother last year he never stop wearing it, even in the summer. It was a bit odd for Kazuichi, however he didn't mind and the fabric was soft, so he himself liked to touch it all the time. “The angel and I wanted to go into the forest. Will you also come?”

“Of course!” Kazuichi happily agreed to and then turned towards his father. “Dad I'm going to the forest with Gundham and auntie Aya. I can, can't I?”

“I'm getting ditched here for a younger alpha. My poor heart.” the older alpha replied, holding his chest to pretend to be hurt by his son wanting to play with his best friend, while auntie Aya was chuckling about it.

“Do not worry, I will stay with them both.”

“Well if you behave and stay close to auntie Aya, you can go and play in the snow.” his father then replied, at which Kazuichi cheered at. However his father then picked his son up and continued, “But I would suggest getting dressed first.” he chuckled. Looking down at himself Kazuichi only then realised that he was still only in his pyjamas. When his dad then placed him back onto the floor, he quickly ran into his room and got dressed so that he could finally go out and play in the snow.

 

As soon as he returned, fully dressed and ready to go out, he wished his dad a goodbye who snuggled him again. After promising again to be back on time and to behave, Kazuichi then took Gundham's hand like he always did and left the flat together with Gundham and his mother, who pulled a sled with her for them to use later on.

Luckily the walk towards the forest wasn't very far from their apartment building and so they were quick to arrive and Kazuichi was instantly filled with excitement when he saw all the pearly white snow that covered everything around them. He wanted nothing more than to run ahead towards the clearing in the centre where the small hill was on which they went sledding every year. However he knew that auntie Aya wasn't able to run much, so he kept in his enthusiasm and kept on walking normally next to her. He also knew that Gundham liked to be in the forest and look around for animals, so he also didn't want to disturb him from keeping an eye out for wild animals with making a ruckus.

After a bit of walking through the forest they then finally reached the clearing and Kazuichi's couldn't contain his excitement any more and he began running throughout the thick snow, pulling Gundham with him by the hand, before letting himself and Gundham fall into it while giggling happily. Snow was the best ever! Despite being dragged into the cold snow, Gundham also laughed at it and sat himself up while Kazuichi made a snowangel next to him.

While trying to keep in his laughs and failing, Gundham looked at his best friend, “Please do not drag me into the snow without warning in future.”

“Oh shush.” Kazuichi laughed and threw a hand full of snow at the other from his place on the ground.

However Gundham only laughed like an evil villain from a one of their favourite cartoons – at least if their laugh was high pitched. “Do you want to challenge me?” he asked while still laughing darkly, as he himself raised a snowball in his hand.

“Yes!” Kazuichi jumped onto his feet and ran away laughing, while Gundham followed him.

With this a snowball fight broke out between the joyful children and they ran throughout the thick snow, throwing snowballs and ever so often ducking behind trees. However while missing Gundham, one of Kazuichi's snowballs then accidentally hit auntie Aya on the arm, who was sitting on a bench while they were playing. Looking surprised at being hit, she turned towards Kazuichi, before also laughing, “Well watch out now.” and joining in for a bit, making both children squeal happily as they played together.

After a bit however auntie Aya sat back down to catch a break and Kazuichi and Gundham then continued sledding down the hill together for a while and building a huge snowman.

 

At the end of the day, when the cold was starting to bite into their chilled bodies, the group then slowly made their way back towards their home. Kazuichi and Gundham swapped ever so often with pulling each other on the sled they had with them, with Gundham being the one to being able to pull the other for longer distances due to Kazuichi being smaller and lighter in weight. While not really wanting to stop playing in the snow, when they arrived back at their apartment building Kazuichi did notice just how cold he was when he walked into the warm building. Just like every year Kazuichi said his best friend and his mother a quick goodbye and thanks for going out to play for a bit, before going into their own flats to get ready for the shared dinner.

Walking into his and his father's flat, Kazuichi was greeted by his dad who was currently busy in their kitchen. After taking off his winter clothes and hanging them aside to dry, he then went to his father with a big smile and told him everything that he did that day with Gundham and how auntie Aya had even joined in at one point to play with them, while he had his lunch. His father commented ever so often while he was preparing everything for the coming night. Kazuichi could already hardly wait when he saw all the food that the other was already making, including one dessert after the other. If it went his way he would ditch his usual lunch and just eat all the sweets right now, thought that would mean that Gundham wouldn't get any, so he decided to wait a bit longer.

As soon as he finished his food, he was then send into the bath, before his dad helped him getting dressed up for the night. This was always a part Kazuichi didn't enjoy that much. He always had to wear his best clothes and watch out that he didn't dirty them, so playing in them was hard.

“Dad, do I have to wear this?” Kazuichi asked as he slightly tugged on the sleeves of the cardigan he was hearing. The omega felt stupidly overdressed, but he guessed he could be happy that his dad let him wear trousers and didn't demand that he had to always wear dresses and skirts like some other parents always wanted from their omega and female beta children. It wasn't that Kazuichi disliked them, but playing and climbing around was easier in trousers.

“Sorry, but over Christmas you have to, Kaz.” his father answered as he brushed the omega's fuzzy and wild hair. It did twinge a bit, but Kazuichi ignored it as good as he could since he always had this problem while brushing his hair. His dad always said that the mild pain would one day get less when he would be older, since the alpha had exactly the same type of hair. Kazuichi really hoped the other was right.

 

Like it had been timed, as soon as Kazuichi's father placed the hairbrush to the side, the doorbell rang and announced their yearly guests. Jumping up from his seat just like in the morning, Kazuichi happily ran towards the door to let Gundham and his mother in, while his father was again close behind him. Just like Kazuichi and his dad, Gundham and his mum both also put on their best clothes and styled themselves for the occasion that night. While the adults fell into conversation while the last of the food was prepared, Kazuichi and Gundham went into his room to play together until their dinner was ready.

When they were called after a while, they were greeted by a mouthwatering smell as soon as they left the room and happily walked into the small dining room. The food looked just as heavenly as it smelled and the two children quickly joined their parents at the table, before happily digging in. The food was great and Kazuichi felt stuffed at the end of it, and by the looks of it Gundham was the same. Though when the desserts were served, made out of puddings, cakes and sweets, both again happily dug in. No matter how full one was, there was always place left for desserts, there were no exceptions of this rule.

However now that their dinner was finished and the adults were talking about work, Kazuichi could hardly keep sitting still. Looking at his father with big eyes, Kazuichi gave the sweetest smile he could make, “Dad, can I have my presents now?” He didn't want to wait any longer.

Sharing a short look with auntie Aya who nodded at him with a warm smile, he then nodded as well, “Okay, if you two help with clearing the table you can open your presents as soon as we're finished.”

“Yay!” Kazuichi jumped off his seat and took Gundham by his hand, “Come, let's clean up!”

“Okay.” Gundham happily nodded and together with their parents, they cleared the table after their meal, putting all the tableware they had used away.

 

As soon as Kazuichi placed the last plate next to the sink, he quickly ran into the living room where the decorated tree was standing, surrounded by presents. Taking a seat on the floor with Gundham, while auntie Aya joined them and Kazuichi's dad was filming them, the two children began happily unpacking all their presents. Both of them got a bunch of new toys that Kazuichi could hardly wait to play with, together with some new clothes – his favourite was the shirt with the huge rocket across that he was gifted. Though what has gotten him the most excited was the radio-controlled car that he got, that had to be assembled first. Not only did he love cars, but he loved it even more being able to build things!

“I thought that ya would like it.” Kazuichi's father commented as his son cheered and squealed happily, “We can start putting it together in the morning.”

“Thank ya, dad!” Kazuichi bounced around on his place on the floor, holding the kit to his chest like it was a stuffed toy. He could hardly wait to put it together in the morning and then let it drive throughout the flat.

Sitting up from her place next to the children, auntie Aya smiled as her son, “Gundham my dear, since I couldn't pack your last present, will you please close your eyes for a bit?”

Now this confused both children, however Gundham smiled happily and did as his mother had asked him, while Kazuichi did the same out of fun. After a few moment both children could hear her steps and how something was carefully placed onto the floor.

“You can both open your eyes again.” her sweet voice sounded out and as soon as Kazuichi moved his hands away from his eyes, they widened with excitement. Though not as much as they did for Gundham, because right in front of him stood a cage containing two small hamsters that were happily moving along the straw. For as long as Kazuichi could remember, the alpha always wanted to have a pet and always took very good care of their elementary school's rabbits.

“Are they really for me?” Gundham asked like he could hardly believe it. Kazuichi guessed his reaction made sense, since in the past the alpha never was allowed to have a pet due to them costing money that his mother didn't have.

“Yes, my dear.” the omega woman smiled and gave her son a kiss on his head, “But you have to promise to take very good care of them. So, do you promise?”

“Yes, I do! I will take good care of them!” Gundham beamed and happily hugged his mother, kissing her cheek with joy, “Thank you ever so much! I love you, angel.”

“I love you too, my dear.” she hugged him back, “Now you two go and play, before it's time to go to bed.” she then gave both children a kiss on the head, before getting up.

 

Again happily thanking each of their parents for their presents, Kazuichi and Gundham grabbed their new toys and the cage containing the two hamsters and went back into Kazuichi's room. Placing the toys to the side, since they weren't remotely as interesting as the hamsters, they then sat down onto the floor with the hamsters.

Carefully Gundham opened the cage and put his hand into the cage with some of the food he had gotten with it in his palm, letting both hamsters sniff his hand and then eat from it.

Kazuichi couldn't help his amazement, since he himself could hardly touch animals without them trying to eat him alive. He would never understand how the other always did it. “They're so small, it's really cute.” he cooed. They looked so fluffy and soft that he wanted nothing more than to pet them.

“They are.” Gundham agreed and after making sure that the two hamsters were comfortable with him, he carefully lifted them out of the cage and held them on his palms as they nibbled on their feed. The alpha could hardly take his eyes away from the two fluffy hamsters.

Kazuichi also watched them eat their food, before turning towards his best friend, “How will ya name them?”

At this Gundham gave a thoughtful look as he eyed his new pets. “Let me think...” he mumbled, before his eyes light up as he had an idea, “I know! This one will be Flaming Inferno Cat-E and the other one will be Dark Demon Ham-G!” he proclaimed proudly as he pointed at each of the two hamsters.

For a moment Kazuichi stared as his best friend with a dumbstruck look on his face, before giggling, “These names are weird, but fitting for you.” Only Gundham could come up with such strange names. “I like 'em.”

Smiling happily at having his friend's approval, Gundham then gently placed the hamsters onto the floor and both children watched the animals move around and every so often carefully pet them. Though Kazuichi was nearly bitten at one point and after that kept his hands to himself, staying content with just watching them move along and climb around on Gundham's lap and arms.

After a while they then returned the animals back to their cage, so that they could rest for the remainder of the night, while Kazuichi and Gundham took a seat on the omega's bed to read the new book the alpha had gotten. While Kazuichi found reading boring, he loved it when Gundham read to him; he couldn't even say why and he didn't really care why. Relaxing against his best friend, he listened to him read until his eyes started falling closed and he ever so slowly fell asleep, just as Gundham himself did.

 

A little later Kazuichi felt himself being slightly shifted and only half noticed how his father carefully made both children lie down more comfortably, while auntie Aya carefully took the book out of Gundham's arms and pulled the blanket over them both. Kazuichi then tiredly cuddled into his best friend, while faintly hearing auntie Aya wishing them both a goodnight and saying that she would pick her son up in the next morning, before both adults left and turned off the lights.

 

***

 

With the sounds of an obnoxious ringing, Kazuichi was pulled out of his blissful sleep and with a tired groan he pulled his blanket over his head in the hopes to sleep just a little bit more. He was on holiday from school today, so he wanted to sleep in and not have to wake up early. He was a student of Hope's Peak Academy after all, so he should be allowed to sleep in from time to time. Sadly his alarm didn't stop ringing by just being ignored and Kazuichi was actually forced to move and push a button. Pulling his blanket from his head again, he tiredly grabbed his alarm to turn it off, to only stop for a moment when his eyes saw what the display said. It was Christmas eve.

Grinning excitedly, Kazuichi immediately jumped out off his bed and after grabbing his glasses and putting them on – he could use his contacts later on, they were too much work right now – he left his dorm room in a sprint and went towards the room next to his own. Not bothering to ring the door bell, since he had a spare key, he opened the door and went into the room. Running into the room, Kazuichi then jumped onto the back of the person standing next to the bed and was folding clothing with an open bag at his feet.

“Merry Christmas, Gundham!”

Said alpha flinched ever so slightly at having someone suddenly jump onto his back and he lost his balance, falling onto his bed, with the omega still holding onto his back and both landed on the soft mattress with an oomph.

“Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to make you fall over.” Kazuichi quickly said, while chuckling under his breath, as he sat himself up, kneeling over the other's legs and letting Gundham turn around and also sit up. “You're alright?”

“I am. Something so simple can not harm my cursed mortal form.” Gundham replied and tried to keep a neutral expression, which however was betrayed by an amused smile, “Though I do have to admit that having you suddenly run into my realm and jump onto me without any warning did catch me off guard.”

“I do that every year, ya should be used to it by now, oh great Overlord of Ice.” Kazuichi replied, while grinning smugly. Every year on Christmas Kazuichi did this, including the last two and a half years where he and his childhood friend had lived inside of the dorms of Hope's Peak.

“I do admit that this is true, however in the past you would be still resting at this hour and ignore your alarm until I wake up.” Gundham did have a point with what he had said. Usually Kazuichi would keep on sleeping until the other came over, which was one of the reasons why the childhood friends had each other's spare key. “But I do guess that I should be thankful today, as it now seems as we will be able to leave on time to visit our realm of birth.”

“Hey, we were always on time.” Kazuichi defended himself. Though he had to admit that they sometimes did push it a bit with catching the train to visit their families for the school holidays. But it wasn't Kazuichi's fault that Ibuki always pulled the Christmas party of their class the night before until late into the night and that Kazuichi also hated siting in a train ...or any moving vehicle for the matter, no matter how ironic it was for the Ultimate Mechanic. “But anyway,” Kazuichi waved that discussion off, “as I said, merry Christmas, Hamster-chan.” he smiled.

Gundham returned the smile, looking up towards the omega still kneeling above his lap, “I do also wish you a merry Christmas, Tamer of Automations.”

Still smiling just like before, Kazuichi leaned down towards the other and caught his lips in a sweet kiss. “Took ya long enough.”

Nuzzling his partner's neck like he often did out of instinct, Gundham smiled, “Well I have been thrown onto my bed, so I do believe I can excuse my slow pace in that matter. Besides I also believe that you are not better than me, as I do bet that you have not yet began packing your belongings for our trip to our realm of birth, my paramour?”

“Hey, I only just got up, so cut me some slack.” the omega chuckled and pushed the other away for now, “And now enough of you trying to scent me. I actually wanna eat something and not spend hours in the shower before we leave.” The couple still had to tell their families about the fact that they were dating, since for some reason it had felt weird for them to do it over the telephone and they had also feared that it might make things awkward for their families, who were friends for longer than Kazuichi and Gundham had even lived, if the relationship didn't work out. In fact they had feared it so much, that they decided to keep it hidden from their families for quite a while until they were sure that this worked out between them. However this led to them not telling each of their parents for way over a year now, until the couple started feeling bad that literally all their friends knew since ages but not the people who literally raised them and so they had pushed it back even more.

Though now they had to tell them, because the omega couldn't keep the mating mark at the back of his neck hidden forever. Not to mention that the couple planned to move in together when they graduated in half a year.

“A meal sounds like a pleasant idea.” Gundham commented, “So, shall we move towards the dining area? After you have gotten properly dressed, that is?”

Looking down at himself, Kazuichi realised that he was still only wearing his boxer shorts and one of Gundham's shirts that he stole a while ago to sleep in. “It's not like the other's didn't ever see me in underwear. But yeah, good idea.” he got off his mate and left the room again to get dressed for the day.

 

After the couple shared breakfast with a few of their remaining schoolmates, that either also planned to leave later that day or had planned to stay at the dorms over the holidays, they then went back into their rooms to pack up the rest of their stuff. Due to having a head start, Gundham was the first to finish packing his bag and walked into Kazuichi's room, who was putting the last things into his own bag.

“I'm nearly finished.”

“Do take your time, my paramour. We still have time left until the assigned train is due to depart from its station.” Gundham reassured him and placed his bag to the side, before taking a seat at the other's desk. At this the breeder's prized hamsters climbed out of his scarf, begging for attention from their owner and one of them decided to climb onto Kazuichi's bed to see what he was doing. That hamster, Sun-D she was called for short, was a direct descendants of Gundham's original ones he had gotten many years before. All generations were expertly bred under his care, while the other three joined the original family tree just shortly after Gundham and Kazuichi both received their acceptance letters for Hope's Peak. Sadly the occult loving animal breeder didn't get better with naming his many pets and instead made the names even longer. It was a good thing Kazuichi always found the other's weird overlord persona quite cute and charming.

While packing the last things, which were mainly the gifts he had prepared, he turned towards his mate. “Say Gundham.” he casually began and continued when the other looked at him, “What did ya get me this year?”

Flinching slightly, the other looked away, “I-I do not know what you mean? Why do you believe that I, the Overlord of Ice and ruler of the Tanaka Empire, would celebrate such a pagan festival that has been swallowed up by the curse of consumerism?”

For someone who loved to pretend to be in a fantasy world, Gundham was an awful liar and Kazuichi couldn't help his laugh. “Because I know ya since we were literally babies and I know that ya love Christmas. And I also know that ya got me something, you always do.” Putting the last present into his own bag and closing it, Kazuichi walked up towards his mate, looking at him with the biggest puppy eyes he could muster, “Please tell me Gundham, I don't want to wait until tonight.”

Sadly however Gundham turned his face away, since he always was weak against the omega's puppy eyes, doing almost everything the other wanted every time. “I will not again fall for your enchanting spell, my paramour. I am afraid that you have to wait for the latest hours to receive any offerings from me.” he said as sternly as he could, which wasn't very much. Thought Kazuichi guessed it was fair.

“Fine, but only because it's you.” Kissing his boyfriend's cheek, showing that he doesn't mind, he then went to grab his jacket and shoes, and after putting them on he took his bag. “Anyway I've got everything now, so we can leave if ya want.”  
Nodding at this, Gundham also got up again and after collecting all of his hamsters again, he grabbed his own bag again and they both left the building while holding hands. While going out they both quickly wished their friends and schoolmates happy holidays, before walking towards the train station down the road.

 

Everything was covered in a thick layer of snow and the streets were almost empty, only the occasional other person passing them as they probably were also on their way towards their families for the holidays. Luckily the walk towards the train station wasn't very far from their school, so it took next to no time for them to arrive. Just like everything else around them the train station was also covered in the white snow, which also led to the train being slightly delayed according to the information display hanging further to the side.

Looking around for a place to wait for the train, wondering if any of the small sitting booths were empty, Kazuichi's eyes instead landed on the border of the forest that surrounded the town. Feeling a bit nostalgic he kept on looking at the many trees covered in white, “Ya remember when we went into the forest at home every year with your mum?” Before the two students moved out of their home town to attend Hope's Peak Academy, they went into the woods every Christmas morning as soon as the sun rose. “I kinda miss doing that.”

“I do agree.” Gundham nodded at this, also looking at the forest, “Ever since moving realms we have never achieved to arrive early enough in our realm of birth to visit the deepest forest.”

“Sadly. I always loved throwing snowballs into your way too handsome face.” Kazuichi grinned and his eyes went towards all the snow around him.

Just like he expected, Gundham blushed heavily at the sudden compliment and quickly hid his face behind the scarf he had since childhood. However he quickly caught himself again, “I do hope that you do not plan on having a war of ice and snow with me on the middle of a train station, my beloved.”

“Of course not, that would be dangerous.” he replied to the accusation, “Anyway let's sit down in the empty booth until the train arrives.” When the other nodded they made their way further down the platform. However when Gundham wasn't paying attention, Kazuichi quickly grabbed some snow and threw it at him with a laugh as the other looked startled, “I never said I won't throw snowballs at ya, just that I won't have a snowball fight with ya.” Before the other could return the favour and throw a snowball at Kazuichi, he quickly ran away towards the sitting booth. If only the other wasn't faster in running and quickly was able to catch him, pulling Kazuichi into a tight hug and holding him close.

“I would call this another victory for the Tanaka Empire!” Gundham gave his signature evil laugh, as he held the other close.

“Let go, Hamster-chan!” Kazuichi laughed as he playfully struggled against the other's hold.

“In the spirit of his holy day, I will grand your wish, my paramour.” Gundham laughed and loosened his grip on the other, “However I would suggest that we do take a seat for the remainder of the time that we wait.”

 

With this being said the couple then walked the last bit towards the booth and both took a seat inside, waiting for the train to arrive. When a few more minutes passed that they spend with talking, the train then finally arrived at the station and after many passengers left the carriages, the couple quickly went inside, both being glad about finally being able to sit inside of something with a heating system. At least until the train started moving, because within mere minutes Kazuichi already began feeling sick. So he simply closed his eyes and leaned against his mate, who held him close, concentrating on the alpha's always soothing scent while he tried to doze for a while.

For him it was a godsend that the train drive towards their home town wasn't too long. Thought it was still long enough so that Kazuichi did need a few moments in the fresh air before actually walking towards the apartment building where they grew up together. Since their last school holidays nothing had really changed, which was always reassuring for the students who lived quite far away from home and only were able to visit over the holidays.

Walking in they both went up towards the two flats right next to each other where their parents lived and Kazuichi unlocked the door to his family's flat, as both knew that Gundham's mother was already there due to the text they had received.

“We're here.” Kazuichi called out, while Gundham closed the door behind himself and placed his and Kazuichi's bags to the side.

Within a short moment each of their parents walked up towards them with a smile, both already elegantly dressed for the occasion.

“Welcome back my dears. I've missed you so much.” Aya gave a warm and welcoming smile and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, which Gundham returned while Kazuichi chuckled.

“How was the drive, Kaz? Do ya maybe need some water?” Kazuichi's father then hugged his son, knowing how he always suffered from motion sickness, while nuzzling the omega's neck and giving Gundham a playful glare like he always did.

“I'm fine, don't worry.” Kazuichi replied and gave a laugh as he pushed his dad away, “And stop always trying to scent me.” Ever since Kazuichi could think, his father would scent him – like all parents did with their unmated children – and claim he did it to keep other alphas away, while always glaring at Gundham. As it all was only in joke, none of them minded it but right now Kazuichi just wanted to sit down for a bit and take off his with snow covered jacket.

“My poor old heart.” his dad laughed and gave both Kazuichi and Gundham a pat on their backs, “But now come in, Aya and I just started preparing everything, so you two can sit down for now.”

“I will bring you both a tea, while you go into the living room.” Aya then added and she and Isamu went into the kitchen, while Kazuichi and Gundham took off their jackets and shoes, before quickly putting their bags into Kazuichi's room and walking into the living room to sit down after their travel.

 

Walking into the decorated living room and both taking a seat on the sofa, Kazuichi noted that the television was still on and saw that an animated Christmas movie had just started playing, that he and Gundham had watched every year since they were small children.

“Can't believe that they still play this movie.” Kazuichi commented and could already say the lines in his head from watching it so many times.

Gundham, who also was now watching that nostalgic movie with a smile, gave a small laugh, “You say this every year anew when we watch it.”

“Well it's true. The movie is older than we are and still plays every year on Christmas.” He would probably still watch this movie with his own children if he ever has any.

A few moments later Gundham's mother joined them with the promised tea and a little bit later Kazuichi's father did too. In the end the group all sat in the living room and watched the film meant for kids together, goofing and joking around as they recited the lines from their heads.

 

When the movie then ended, the parents then went into the kitchen to prepare their dinner – though most of the work was done by Kazuichi's father, since even after years Gundham's mother still struggled with cooking – while the students went into Kazuichi's room to get properly prepared for the dinner. To avoid getting their good clothing dirtied by the wet snow outside, they had dressed more casually for the travel itself and decided to get changed when they arrived.

As every year Kazuichi felt overdressed, especially since he was more used to either wearing a loose fitting jumpsuit to work or very light outfits to hang out and relax. Thought he did like the fluffy, pink skirt Hiyoko had suggested to him a while back and he also had to admit that he enjoyed being able to see Gundham's in a fitted dress shirt, since it did display his muscular form very nicely.

Sitting on a chair, Kazuichi closed his eyes as Gundham was gently brushing the other's unruly hair to help him style it for tonight. It never stopped to amaze the omega how the other was able to brush the other's hair without it twinging all the time, since even Kazuichi himself wasn't able to do it. Although he guessed that years of grooming animals that would bite the breeder if it hurt was a good training.

As soon as Gundham finished helping his mate with his hair, he did his own hair by slicking it back, while Kazuichi took a look in the small mirror at the front of his closet. He looked good, however now that he was wearing a blouse, unlike before a thick turtle-neck sweater, he had nothing beside his hair covering the mating mark at the back of his neck.

“And, are ya nervous?” Kazuichi asked as he gently touched the mark, “About telling them about us, I mean.” He himself was a tiny bit nervous. Not because he feared that each of their parents would be opposed of them being mated, but simply because he didn't know how they would take it after not being informed about it for one and a half years. Not to mention the time before that, where Gundham was courting him.

The question made Gundham nearly drop the bottle of hair gel he was using, before he slightly averted his eyes. “I do never feel nervousness like you mortals do.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Kazuichi raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie from his mate, “But don't worry. I don't think that my dad really means it when he says that he'll chase off everyone who even dares to court me.” he patted the other on the back. Kazuichi then looked at the clock hanging on the wall, “I think we should go to the dining room soon, before they look for us or something. Dinner should be ready soon.”

 

Quickly finishing his own hair and putting the hair gel to the side, the couple then left the room and went into the dining room just in time to help Gundham's mother with setting the table, while Kazuichi's father finished the food. While moving along the table to place everything on it, the younger omega made sure that he always faced the older two people, to avoid them seeing the mark until they at least sat down.

As soon as everything was placed on the table, they all sat down and Kazuichi's father was just about to start giving each of his guests food, when Kazuichi stopped him. “Ehm... Before we eat, can Gundham and I say something?”

Leaning back again and placing the serving spoon back onto the table, his father looked him and Gundham, “Of course. What is it?” while Gundham's mother also turned towards them with interest at what they wanted to say.

Now Kazuichi got nervous. He had no idea how to really start that conversation without sounding like a dick. Luckily Gundham was faster with finding some words, “We have wished to inform you that Kazuichi and I are sharing our path and that we have done so for over a year now. We wanted to share this information with you earlier, however we have not found the correct timing to do so before, for a multitude of reasons and we hope that you are not feeling any resentment about only being informed now.”

Each of their parents looked at the couple and before they could say anything, Kazuichi continued awkwardly, “In fact, Gundham and I are also mated since a few months ago.” he then carefully moved his hair to the side while turning to show them the mark on his nape.

Each of their parents eyed the mark that the omega showed to them, while their children both looked shyly back at them. It was then Kazuichi's father who replied, “Well the mark is new.”

“Wait, what?” Kazuichi looked at his dad with confusion. “What do you mean with _that_ is new?”

“Did ya two really thing we wouldn't notice that you two are dating?” his father replied, “You were a lot, but not very subtle about it.”

Gundham's mother however had to giggle at the couple's shocked faces, “We knew about you two dating for nearly a year now and have been wondering when you would tell us.”

“Well, we did suspect it ever since autumn last year when you visited, but we were certain that you were a couple last spring.” his dad then again talked, “Aya is an omega and I'm an alpha, so we were instantly able to tell that you started smelling like each other. Taking long showers and using perfumes doesn't help when you scent each other again whenever you were alone in a room or whatever else ya did in there.”

The couple stared at their parents with embarrassment, not knowing what to say to this. All this time they had tiptoed around each other whenever they visited their homes without any reason whatsoever.

“Just to make sure...” Kazuichi's father then said, “You're telling us now just because ya want to right? Because if Gundham knocked ya up while still in school I will have to castrate him.”

“What, no! Of course he didn't!” Kazuichi quickly shook his head in shock and embarrassment, “We just didn't want to hide it any more and because Gundham and I wanted to live together after school, and can we stop this conversation now please?” He really wasn't in the mood to discuss such stuff now.

“I was only joking, don't worry.” his father laughed at seeing the omega's blushing face, but still keep an eye on Gundham. “Anyway now that he have this sorted out, let's eat.” he then declared and started serving the food.

The conversation still stayed on the topic of the couple's relationship with each other for a bit as they told their parents about how they got together, what they often did together and how they planned to go on as soon as they would graduate school in the summer. After that the topic shifted towards the more usual topics about what had happened in each other's life since the last time they all had actually seen each other and what was going on in the world.

 

Later that night, after they all had finished their dinner and had cleared the table together, the two families moved towards the decorated Christmas tree and unpacked their presents, while Isamu was filming everything. Kazuichi was especially excited about the new tools he had gotten and could hardly wait to try them out. If he had the chance the next day he might go to his family's small bike workshop and build something.

“My paramour.” Gundham carefully said, gaining his mate's attention, “There is one more thing I wish to give you.”

Turning towards the other, Kazuichi smiled happily since he loved receiving presents. “What is it?”

Grabbing into his pocket, Gundham took out a small box with a shaking hand and after opening it, it revealed an elegant looking ring that shimmered in the many lights around him. “I wish to ask you, if you would do me the honour and marry me, Kazuichi?”

Kazuichi stared at his mate with wide eyes as tears began forming at the corners of his eyes and he tried to say anything, while Gundham was looking at him with such a nervous and hopeful expression, like his whole life was hanging at this moment and Kazuichi's answer. Not being able to form any words, Kazuichi then instead jumped at his fiancé, kissing him deeply as he was overwhelmed with happiness, while both their parents cheered and cried with joy.

 

After Kazuichi was actually able to say something more than unintelligible versions of the word 'Yes' between his sobs and everyone had calmed down again – while they were currently ignoring the couple's constantly vibrating mobiles as they got one message after the other from all their classmates and friends, after only telling Sonia, Hajime and Fuyuhiko about it for now – they all sat in the living room and were talking excitedly about everything. From where the couple wanted to live in future, how they might want their wedding to play out and when that would happen. All the while Kazuichi happily leaned against Gundham, enjoying being close to him until late into the night.

To not force the newly engaged couple to part, both Aya and Isamu offered that they could sleep in whatever flat they wanted while they were visiting, so in the end Kazuichi and Gundham slept inside of the omega's room after wishing each other their parents a goodnight.

 

***

 

Sleeping peacefully in his husband's arms, Kazuichi was having a pleasant and undisturbed dream while he ever so slowly started waking up. Still being tired, he cuddled more into the alpha's comfortable body in the hopes to sleep slightly longer since he finally was on holiday and was able to actually sleep in for once and didn't have to go to work.

However that hope was short lived when suddenly something jumped onto his and Gundham's bodies with force, making the couple jolt awake.

“What the?” Kazuichi stared in shock around himself until he was able to see two blurry forms sitting on his and Gundham's legs, and he didn't need his glasses to see what had woken them up. “Noriko, Noriyuki, what's wrong?” he asked his two children as he grabbed his glasses.

The twins were happily bouncing around on the mattress, now that their parents were awake. Something about this scenario seemed familiar to Kazuichi. “Ya need to wake up!” Noriyuki declared as he kept on bouncing up and down, being just as energetic as ever even this early in the morning. His older sister Noriko then agreed with him, “Yes or you will miss San'a!” Oh yeah, it was Christmas eve today. Kazuichi almost didn't realise from being woken up so suddenly.

To make sure that his son doesn't fall from his jumping around, Gundham pulled the small omega child close and looked at the beta girl, “I do believe that this spirit only arrives late on this holy night, so do not fear that we will miss it.”

“Your dad is right.” Kazuichi agreed as he stretched himself to get rid of the lingering tiredness.

“But grandma and grandpa a comin' today and grandma promised to play with us in the snow.” Noriko then said to which her twin agreed with excitement.

“As marvellous your joy is, it will still take some time until the Angel will arrive and thus will be able to uphold her promise.” Gundham then said, since it was only shortly after eight in the morning and hours before the couple's own parents were due to arrive for the holidays.

Still being very young, the twins weren't fully able to understand the concept of time that well and so both of them looked slightly defeated at hearing that they still had to wait until they could go out and play. To cheer them up again, Kazuichi grinned at them, “How about we go watch some cartoons, while your dad makes us all breakfast?”

Within an instant the twins' eyes lit up again and both quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs with excitement at the prospect of watching television.

Watching their two children go, the couple then also got out of bed and after a shared kiss, wishing each other a good morning, they then followed them and went after the same yearly traditions they had every year anew on this day.

**Author's Note:**

> I was deciding for a long time if I should use some characters of the V3 cast and turn them into children for the last part or if should use my lovechildren OCs that I designed for a sequel of An Idiot in Love and in the end I decided to go with the latter. So here you have a small glimpse at 2 of my many lovechildren, Noriko and Noriyuki Tanaka


End file.
